coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 939 (24th December 1969)
Plot Annie and Jack bicker over a large turkey he's bought from a farmer friend of Albert's as she's also purchased one. Hilda and Betty resolve to repeat their threat of a notice in the Corner Shop window if Annie doesn't back down, realising that their other options are limited. Minnie treats herself to a hairdo at the salon. Albert asks Val to trim his false Santa beard that he's glued on for a nursery school appearance. Elsie and Val start to clash for superiority at the salon. Annie refuses to back down in the face of Betty and Hilda's threats. Ernie and Emily plan to eat at a Chinese restaurant on Christmas Day. The final preparations are made to the Rovers select for the concert. Mrs Hepplewhite arrives to see Annie, wearing the necklace. She reveals that Emily gave it back to her whilst Annie was away. Annie is relieved but Jack points out that she has egg on her face now. Emily starts to panic as the concert approaches. Annie can't think what to say to Hilda and Betty. Alan takes his staff for a Christmas drink in the Rovers. Cyril takes the stage as MC for the concert with Len on drums. First up are Emily and Ernie with Drink to Me Only with Thine Eyes. Minnie then recites The Owl and the Pussycat though she forgets the words, requiring Ena to give her the book to prompt her. Annie gives Betty and Hilda presents of nylon stockings by way of an apology although she delegates the task of handing them over to Jack. Ken plays Edelweiss on the trumpet and the audience sings along, followed by Irma and Bernard as Hylda Baker and Cynthia. Albert is late arriving as he can't get his Santa beard off. He shrieks when Stan rips it off without warning. After the interval, Ena and Emily sing Molly Malone. Jack serves the spare turkey free at the concert. Elsie agrees to go out with Alan on New Year's Eve. Albert rounds off the concert reciting The Girl I kissed On the Stairs. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough (Credited as "Irma Ogden") *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Mrs. Hepplewhite - Betty England Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and Select *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Alan Howard's Salon Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm *Beatrice Neild, who usually appears during this period as Mrs Toft, is an extra in scenes in the Rovers. *The final credits roll over Albert Tatlock's performance of The Girl I Kissed On the Stairs without the title music. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A truce and a feast at the Rover's. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,200,000 homes (2nd place). *This episode was released as a DVD extra with the CD set Coronation Street - Magical Memories, along with Episode 1559 (24th December 1975), released on 29th November 2010. Notable dialogue Jack Walker: "What does one do wi' a spare turkey?" Annie Walker: "Well, don't think me crude Jack, but why not try pushing it up your jumper?" --- Jack Walker (about Mrs Hepplewhite's necklace): "Do you know what I should do about it?" Annie Walker: "No, what?" Jack Walker: "Try shoving it up your jumper!" --- Ernest Bishop: "We've only got people's word for it that they can perform. Suppose they can't? Suppose they're terrible?" Emily Nugent: "Ernest, I know you're my employer but there are times when mincing words just won't work. Kindly shut up!" 00939 Category:1969 episodes Episode 0939